log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Coppelia16
Coppelia16 is one of the thirteen active Coppelia bots in Elder Tale. Like Coppelia, she was originally a Chinese farming bot that was located on the Yamato Server. After the Catastrophe, she joined the Seven-Sided Workshop in producing statistics about the Adventurers. Appearance Coppelia16 strongly resembles Coppelia, with the same short hair and style of armor, although 16's accents are green opposed to Coppelia's dark blue. Furthermore, 16 has brown hair (or dark green depending on the artist's mood) while the other one has black hair. Personality Like the other bots, Coppelia16 speaks rather stiffly, and refers to herself in third person. However, she is not devoid of emotion, as she mentions being on bad terms with Coppelia08, but sees Coppelia11 and Coppelia14 as "sisters."https://twitter.com/coppeliabot/status/666466079015727104 Other Media Celdesia Gazette In the Log Horizon TRPG monthly Celdesia Gazette, Coppelia16 is featured in an column called "Adventurer Counter Report". She also has her own twitter account. After being recruited into Seven-Sided Workshop, Coppelia16 works directly under Elissa. The Other Coppelias Coppelias 1-12 were all banned, while Coppelia20 already left the world of Elder Tale (deactivated). Coppelias 19, 24, and 28 are also inactive now, leaving Coppelias 13-18, 21-23, 25-27, and 29-31 active at the time of the Catastrophe. (The number of the Coppelia traveling with Kanami is unknown.) *'04:' Implemented with large-capacity storage. (Deactivated) *'08:' Account management-type. Had bad relations with Coppelia14. (Deactivated) *'09:' Investigated market prices. (Deactivated) *'11:' She was a model for a fair, so she was always sitting down. (Deactivated) *'13:' Always just lingers outside in Player Cities. *'14:' Specializes in buying a particular item. Had a bad relationship with Coppelia08. *'18:' Has the Berserker subclass. She farms loot from monsters. *'20:' Due to an error in her programming, she runs into high-level monster areas while wandering aimlessly to the west, so she always dies and respawns in the Cathedral. (Deactivated) *'21:' A Swashbuckler whose build specializes in DPS. *'24:' Never got a chance to shine because her creator absentmindedly forgot her password. (Inactive) *'27:' A Summoner created to experiment a minion-control macro. Because she didn't increase her number of summon contracts, she wasn't useful at all. *'28:' An Assassin running a Sniper build. She melds into the darkness. (Inactive) *'29:' A Fox Tail Sorcerer. Because her macro was not rewritten to fit her ice-magic attack-based skillset, and instead was based off of an Enchanter's skillset, her battle efficiency was lowered. *'30:' Cleric. Always casts instant-death spells, even on bosses that aren't affected by them. Trivia *Coppelia's name originates from the ballet Coppélia (The Girl with the Enamel Eyes), a story that tells of a young woman's struggle after her betrothed falls in love with an evil inventor's life-sized dancing doll known as Coppélia. *Coppelia16's favorite food is cheesecake, particularly "New York style." *The different Coppelias do not share much similarities aside from their creator and their appearance; they are spread all over the world, and have different classes and subclasses. *The Coppelia bots do not require much sleep.https://twitter.com/coppeliabot/status/666088520801370112 References